Overhauls-Mods-Enhancements
Major / Must haves Interface Overhaul with over 200+ new images by Mellyshy * An enormous overhaul that gives the game a refreshing look. Comparison Images BW GUI Pack by BionicleManF * Changes the old GUI to the BW GUI. Pokemon XY Animated Sprites by Mujtaba * Replaces the old pixel sprites with the new XY animated sprites. Screenshots Sugimori Art Battlers Sprite for ENEMY ONLY by Sicns * Replaces the old pixel sprites with Sugimori Art. Possible alternative for above. Screenshots Alternate Pokemon Sprites and Icons by hirmuolio * Another possible alternative and very similar to the Sugimori Art, but with a little extra covers Delta pokemon, more forms, and more. Sprite Pack by melmano * Multiple revamps for many sprites including: default trainer fixes, a revamped female trainer, a more XD001-looking Shadow Lugia and unblurred VS faces for Gym Leaders. Screenshots Evolemon's Sprite Pack by Evolemon * This pack makes a lot of things look very nice, such as the summary screen and the PC boxes, and SO much more! Highly recommended!. Screenshots Sprite Overhaul Pack by MellyShy * This pack does a variety of things including changing the pixelly Pokemony feel for a non-pixelly Pokemony feel (you'll just have to click the link to see what I mean by that). It also includes XY backgrounds!. Screenshots Pokémon Zeta/Omicron HD Reloaded v0.9.8 by Edahy (New Link) * This big mod for Pokemon & Omicron Zeta is a quality overhaul on many aspects of the game and is constantly updated. HD Reloaded upgrades most of the graphics and sounds to achieve a much more living and detailed experience. These upgrades include: new menus, new text fonts, new icons, new textures (excluding world textures), new fakemon textures, new windows skins, new battlebacks, new real mp3 sounds and effects, and 3D pokemon images. Screenshots * Note: It is highly recommended to install this mod after any other mods, since it has a lot of content, and may cause incompatibilities otherwise. This mod also includes the "Mini mod new Fakemons by Edahy v1.5 for Pokemon Zeta / Omicron". Credits: (some parts of mods used in this mod) Mellyshy Mujtaba Sicns Hirmuolio Evolemon MellyShy Thank to all make a better game. Due to the latest confusions and people complaining about i stole others work im sorry, i printed some screenshots whit other mods INSTALLED, but not INCLUDED in my mod, the only things of other people i took are: -3D Sprites: i have to put some hard work redoning some gifs that look awful, or are corrupted. -Evolvemon's GUI pack: i inspired in this mod for doing my Battle Menu, and the pokemon stats menu. and,for example, custom Trainer Rio is not included. I still can foget something, but i think this is all. 21'/05/2017' Mini mod new Fakemons v1.5 by Edahy * Mini mod for pokémon Zeta/Omicron which aims to improve the skin for the Fakemons in the game. These are the ones that are included for now: Megasparce, Ausitto, Divaevus, Maladeux, CyberGoomy, Hydreigod, Warhaxorus, Mega Typhlosion, Mega Meganium, Mega Feraligatr and Mega Golurk. Screenshots 21'/05/2017' 'Minor' Custom Player Sprites Brendan Player Sprite by 15avaughn * A complete Brendan pack. Screenshot Custom Trainer Sprite by Riosnake * herovoltsy * Screenshot NPC Sprites New and Revised Rival Jake - now with extra swag by PolahhhBear * Because Green is not Jake. Also makes Jake more swaggy. * Makes Jake more swaggy and better looking. Screenshot Jake Replacement Sprites by BionicleManF * Another Jake remodel. Choose which one you prefer. Screenshots Team Olympus Resprites by echothethird * Gives Team Olympus a newer look. (For Omicron) Screenshot Team Asgard Resprites by siveran * Gives Team Asgard a newer look. (For Zeta) Screenshot Pokemon Sprites Delta Pokemon Followers by Sicns * Gives follower sprites to Delta Pokemon. Screenshot Shadow Pokemon Sprite Revamp by Sparrows413 * Makes Shadow Pokemon more sinister instead of just a purple recolor!, this sprites are now on the default game. Screenshot Official Mega Swampert Sprite by echothethird * In the thread, there is another one by the "community"/Criminion. CONFUSING!. Screenshot Revamped Delta Snorlax by Sparrows413 * A great sprite revamp for D. Snorlax. Different styles for the seasons!. Screenshots Armored Mewtwo Sprites by Othienka * Revamped armored Mewtwo sprites. Screenshot Animated Delta Milotic Sprite by Dusk900 * Also has menu icons and follower sprites. Screenshots Custom Divaevus Sprite by unknown spriter * There's a shiny one in the comments too. Screenshot 'In Progress' TheLuca's Custom Tilesets * Retextures the overworld Screenshots TieMonkey's Custom Tilesets * Retextures the overworld Screenshots Mega Sprite Pack 4 by BionicleManF * AKA Tons of Trainers (ToT) is a huge upcoming sprite pack. Screenshot Last Update: 05/21/2017 Source.